Godzilla: Daikaiju Origins: Part 1
by XXKaijuKingXX
Summary: This is just the basis- the outline- the main stuff I wanted to do before each of these becomes individual chapters of the events. This is here just to see how it looks so far while I work on it more.


Godzilla: Daikaiju  
Origins I  
Rise of a King

Late Cretaceous period

In the earliest days of Earth's creation, there was a mighty beast, bent on destruction, laying waste to all inhabitant life on planets throughout the galaxy. This terrible creature was called King Ghidorah. It was a monster far beyond a comprehendible evolutionary process, a three headed serpent destroyer from the stars. It laid waste to several heavily populated planets and killed off thousands of species. It had many abilities, ranging from telepathy, flight, shoot lighting from its mouths, and more importantly, with every planet he attacked, he slowly but surely grew more powerful. One day he reached the planet we call Earth. It was after the invasion of Mars, in which almost every Martian died during the purge, and it landed on our planet. Noticing our early inhabitants, the dinosaurs, it soon began to wreck havoc, eating dinosaurs, crushing mountains, causing wildfires, and other disasters. The smarter creatures, which one day will change history, hid in the pockets, the cracks, the tiny holes of our planet, as Earth was attacked. One day, a great guardian of the Earth rose to the skies, blocking out the sun with its wings. It was the earliest descendant of Mothra, Goddess of Earth among future worshippers. The two of them clashed for days, till the day King Ghidorah was so badly injured, it fled to the far reaches of space, regaining power, and waiting to strike again to our bright, blue home. Little did it know that in the next couple thousand years, Earth would have much more fierce adversaries for the mighty Planet Destroyer….

1954

A small island village off of the coast of Japan was burnt and crushed to the ground. The villagers proclaimed "Gojira has awoken!" …It was the first sign of a new age, forged from man's mistake. The nuclear tools and weapons of man had upset the Gods, and from fire and ashes awoken beasts. When the scientific team (Along with American reporter, Steve Martin) returned from the group of surviving men and women from the island's tragedy, they we're taken for briefing on what exactly happened. Dr. Yamane- Paleontologist and team leader- mentioned a creature "with scales harder than the toughest stone, dorsal fins on its back that were sharp enough to cut the sky itself, eyes of pure hate, a roar that the Gods feared, and a breath that torched the ground in a sea of flame" Hideto Ogata was a ship captain who brought the team to the island. He explained what he saw,  
"Word's cannot do justice to what I saw. It was a dinosaur, like ones you see in children's books but…it was no child's admirable Tyrannosaurus or Triceratops… it was bipedal, it had a massive body, so incredibly large. We must have been ants to it in comparison to him. It had jagged spikes on its back, like glaciers. I have never seen something so angry." Ogata began to shake at the memory, unable to continue his account of the creature after that. Many could barely explain what they saw as soon they mentioned a few parts of the memory.

Dr. Yamane proposed a theory in which how the creature came to be. During the last days of the Cretaceous period, a certain dinosaur dubbed "Godzillasaurus" (Calling the creature Godzilla, after the villagers naming it after a sea creature that they sent young women to be sacrificed in order to avoid attack) must have been a semi-aquatic dinosaur, and hid itself down the depths in a deep sea crater, the blast of the meteorite barely touching it. When surfacing back to its home island, it lived happily, till the H-bomb was tested on it, forcing massive mutation, giving it the form they saw on the island. The newly dubbed "Godzilla" was according to the prime minister of Japan, not to reach Japanese shores. If the creature was to attack a highly populated area, things would become catastrophic. Two days after the incident, a cruise ship in Tokyo Bay met a gruesome fate when spotting a "reptilian creature" rise from the ocean, and with mighty force, crushed the ship. A helicopter who witnessed the event returned and gave the report to the JSDF (Japanese Self-Defense Force). They sent battleships to bomb the creature. Several hours later around 8:00pm Godzilla was spotted on a course for Japanese mainland. Emiko Yamane (daughter of Dr. Yamane) breaks off an arranged marriage with Dr. Serizawa, but not after Serizawa shows her a weapon of massive destruction known as the "Oxygen Destroyer". Dr. Serizawa, saddened and desperate, knowing his eye of affection, in love with a salvaged ship captain named Hideto Ogata. This new change causes the over-stressed scientist an overwhelming amount of distress. The weapon's purposes along with effects in the future hung heavily over him. It could be used for war. It could lead to medical studies. Or ….it can be used to put down an over-sized dinosaur …but would people ask for more? These thoughts rushed through the maddened scientist's mind like a ship to a whirlpool.

"9:00pm, all units sent to the coordinates were destroyed; all members of the crew are officially killed in action!" Godzilla was more powerful than the JSDF and Dr. Yamane predicted. With Godzilla on a straight course for Tokyo, they had to think of something fast. A 40-meter high electrical fence was built, but the mighty beast went through it, lightly agitated from the lights and sounds. It went through unscathed and angry- straight for Tokyo as the people hid in the bomb shelters. In mere hours, Tokyo saw Hell personified in Godzilla. Homes were smoldering piles of ash and wreckage, Tokyo Tower was no longer a sign of pride; it was a sign of defeat, bridges lead to dark depths of the ocean, Buildings crumbled and no matter how much we tried to stop it, Godzilla kept going, becoming more enraged and destructive. Emiko Yamane confessed to her lover of Dr. Serizawa's secret and with much hard work, they finally got Dr. Serizawa to help. Late morning, Dr. Serizawa and Emiko's lover Hideto Ogata go down and plant the Oxygen Destroyer down. When activated, they noticed Godzilla panicked (along with the other marine life) and that it was a success. Ogata told Serizawa "Serizawa! It's working! Your invention worked! Let's go up!"  
"Okay….tell Emiko…I'm sorry." Those were the last words of Serizawa, on Godzilla's last breath. Not as a nation, but as a race, we worried for future calamities of other creatures like Godzilla.

1955

Ogata had become a pilot to escort ships at sea in case of attack. Unfortunately, the disappearance of one ship and one plane found near the small Lagos Island had become a terrifying omen. Ogata reported  
"I can't believe it! It's Godzilla! I thought we- What's that? I-It looks like some sort of dinosaur! An ankylosaurus! It has fangs though, and a pterodactyl! But their so big! As big as Godzilla! Oh no I'm caught! Help me-!" and the transmission ended, recorded and sent to the prime minister, he gathered all of the top paleontologists and military leaders of Japan, even Dr. Yamane. Dr. Yamane proposed these monsters, seeming to have old rivalry with each other, the Godzillasaurus, Angilasaurus, and Pterodanasuar are given the names Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan for short. The monsters were put into a category of beasts known as "kaiju".

After that, Emiko cried for her Ogata who had fallen into the conflict of the kaiju. In the two hours after the transmission, three ships and four choppers were caught in the crossfire of the monsters. Soon it had calmed, till Rodan had appeared flying over Osaka. It had torn apart most of the Osaka Castle before creating a nest, defending the territory viciously. As the military was losing against the defensive creature, they were left with not much choice. After some time, Godzilla appeared in the harbor, closing in, while not too far, Anguirus followed closely.

Rodan roosted on the Osaka Castle, seeming asleep as it was then surrounded by military forces, tanks and helicopters were ready to take on the great beast, while ships in the bay were ready for the attack of the other monsters. When Godzilla shot out from the water and all ships took aim and fired- chaos ensued. Godzilla would march through the bay being swarmed as he would be lost in a advancing cloud of smoke and debris. Ships would be greeted with a blue blast from Godzilla's mighty breath and be destroyed in an inferno. Rodan would awake, and roar in anger of the trespasser in the water. Rodan's wings flapped making helicopters crash into each other. The crashed helicopters would land in the streets and into the buildings in large hunks of flaming debris. The great beasts were in a collision course for one another as Rodan slowly moved around the Castle and Godzilla would make landfall on the beach, Anguirus right behind him as he swam close; tearing through battleships with his carapace and soon being able to make landfall behind him. Godzilla and Anguirus would begin to fight; biting, tearing, clawing, grappling, using anything they could to inflict pain on one another. Rodan soon intervened when the monsters were becoming uncomfortably close to the nest, pecking and clawing at the two monsters.

During the struggle, Professor Yamane had devised a plan. Yamane instructed that the city be evacuated –as the monsters pose too large a threat and conventional weapons only can lure them to an area and anger them. By setting up a line of attack at the beach once again, they began to fire at the monsters while Emiko, Yamane, and the rest of Osaka evacutated. They could only hope to get the monsters out of the city. They bombard the monsters with firebombs in the naked streets and the monsters began to head back towards the shore, Rodan staying near the Osaka castle. Anguirus and Godzilla are brought close to the water before they hear something…..a jet burned down by Godzilla's atomic breath crashes into the Osaka castle, revealing two eggs laid by Rodan. The impact of the jet caused one of the eggs to fall loose from the nest, cracking and splattering- enraging the flying beast and sending it into a full-on course to Godzilla, and began a terrible attack against him. Godzilla now is in a fight between the disturbed parent Rodan, and the tenacious Anguirus. Both prove to be a challenge at the same time.

Yamane, Emiko, and the rest of Osaka are left to see the battle for a long time. It continued for four hours, the battle heated as Rodan and Anguirus had plenty of scars, while Godzilla was left with just a few. By the end of the fight, Rodan and Anguirus looked at Godzilla not only as a ferocious fighter, but a deserving leader. They sensed his dominance over the two and they stopped. They decided to follow the larger and more powerful therapod as after a heated battle; they all finally turned around, heading back to Lagos Island. After that day, attacks slowly dwindled. Many people made fortunes from memorabilia of the previous attacks. Some made money from selling products based off the monsters, and soon even schools were beginning to teach "Megalosaur Biology" classes. Governments began to devise countermeasures against the creatures.  
Out in the far reaches of space, King Ghidorah had much time to regain all the strength he lost before the fight with the guardian creatures of earth. He had visited a planet of cyclops-like reptilian creatures. They had managed to keep King Ghidorah at bay, but one known as "Gigan" to the creatures fought hard and ruthlessly. Gigan lead furious advancements to the dragon, but as days turned into weeks, the two became the last remaining. As the one called Gigan laid in a heap of blood and gore, his insides damaged, his eyeball punctured, his arms and feet torn off- he was a mess. King Ghidorah would soon draw his heads onto the lesser creature before he stopped. He sensed something far overwhelming from across the galaxies. He stopped with wide eyes in fear before he grabbed the heap of flesh and brought him to a planet of a easily controlled, but sentient race. They were the people from Space Hunter Nebula M. They were an advanced race of insectoids, high with brainpower and one of the many successfully civilized races in the universe. He forced them to rebuild Gigan with his image for him. No longer would Gigan be a hero of justice and a warrior in mind, but a bloodthirsty and cunning general for the armies of Ghidorah. He saw Gigan's transformation, only thinking that if he was going to fight the being from galaxies away, allies needed to be made.

1956

Several small incidents had been reported of the three monsters attacking parts of Japan. Anguirus hunted open fields past cities- seemingly going for large cattle farms. Rodan flew over Osaka Castle during its reconstruction several times, the egg remains taken by researchers nearby for investigation. Godzilla strangely was found in several spots around Lagos Island, the neighboring Solgell Island where the first Godzilla was born, and Japanese shores making territorial circles, very rarely attacking Japan. He often raided nuclear plants, absorbing energy and leaving. The only evidence of Godzilla feeding on organic life was the fact whales washed onshore bloody and mutilated. Military tactics had become more and more taxing, as many feared they were out of options. New churches for the "Kaiju Groupies" (as called by the government) formed and often would celebrate during attacks or sightings by the beasts, and intervene during military efforts. A series of earthquakes was reported in Egypt as the pyramids seemed to crack, as inbetween the triad of buildings- a large spiked reptile emerged from the ground. Smaller monsters have also been reported from nuclear testing areas, but were killed much easier than the more known Godzilla, Anguirus, and Rodan. As in Arizona, USA, a hive of ants was mutated into horse-sized monstrosities- but the Hive was quickly annihilated and covered up by the FBI. In Germany, research papers showing nuclear-growth along with uranium testing, shock therapy, and animal crossbreeding along with theories of reanimating the dead were taken under a relative of the Frankenstein lineage for safety. Shows involving giant super-heroes and monsters begin to air for children.

1957  
The Egyptian creature attacks Cairo, identified as "Varan". Varan was awakened by an excavation team in the pyramids. Varan confused and strange, begins to attack the city, the Egyptians now experiencing the fear Japan did. They're course of action was to tranquilize and hide the creature under the earth in a military base. The creature feared the electric shocks given in captivity, his captors took samples of DNA for testing.  
In the southern part of Komodo Islands, Dr. Ritsugoya conducts first experiments with Godzilla cells. Putting some into Komodo Dragons caused several massive mutations, but only one successfully growing and even sharing small spikes on its back similar to Godzilla's. Creature is kept under study and way from public, with the name Komodithrax. It was kept undercover due to its lethargic lifestyle and only glimpses of it were caught as it feed on other animals. The JSDF soon began to assemble top researchers of Megalosaur Biology were brought along with military generals from several attacked countries to form the AMF (Anti Megalosaur Force) in order to combat ways to not only prevent daikaiju attacks, but also ways to coexist with them.  
King Ghidorah has the repairs on Gigan finished. His fins on his back repaired with jets in his back to enable flight, claws in place of arms and feet, a new eye and a laser right above it was given during his repairs, along with giving him new synthetic internal organs. Gigan was also given a buzzsaw on his belly, a set of horns down his back and tail and even teleportation devices. King Ghidorah began to train Gigan hard, pushing him to his limits with his new body. After months of training the two set out to ask the help of the Seatopians for another cyborg known as Megalon.  
The Seatopians were a faction of Atlantis before it sunk and collapsed into its several parts. King Ghidorah did not feel it was time to attack earth, so he secretly had the Space Hunter Nebula M people begin to gear for space travel, taking half of a planet's population and armada to go and gain the help of the Seatopians.

1958  
Dr. Viktor Frankenstien III is kidnapped by the Red Bamboo and forced into experimentation, as the Red Bamboo pirates wish to use his expertise to create and revive mutant kaiju to work for them in their operations. The Venutians from Venus come to repopulate on our planet –as we share the closest DNA to do so. They prophesized all life on Earth will die if "The Space Monsters come". The brightly colored men began abducting women after being refused by the humans. They sent out their monster Maguma, a walrus-type monster. Being abundant on their planet before it's demise, the creature was sent as last resort and last of its kind. The monster was defeated once Anguirus was on patrol for cattle in Japan, fighting and quickly dominating the monster. Maguma submitted to Anguirus as the two parted ways. The bright colored Venutians left the planet for another long search for beings like us.  
The Venutians would soon be caught by the Space Hunter Nebula M and enslaved into their work. They then made a base on Earth, as the Venutians lived on earth as humans to gain trust, eventually getting money by selling medicines from the Seatopian's planet, selling human weapons, and armed robbery. They created Happy Enterprises with the help of a greedy man named Kumayuma, a kaiju-theme-park for kids to get more money.

1959  
Happy Enterprise becomes a franchise over Japan. US secret services capture a signal outside of Earth's atmosphere of a high-pitch scream. The satellite they create captures the picture of a bat-creature known as Bagorah, after the founder of the scream after reading a comic with a kaiju called by the same name. Its destination was Australia, and for several days it scoured the land with horrifying results. After terrorizing and draining an electric power plant, it moved towards the Japanese Southern Island Chain, going to Lagos and seemingly in a search for something. After only finding a lone egg in a nest of dirt and stone, Bagorah began to get close before the roar of Godzilla startled it. There he was, the one Bagorah was hunting. Bagorah, a large alien-bat was known to travel galaxies to kill large creatures like him. Godzilla would not be prey, using his nuclear breath to knock Bagorah out of the nest and frightening him to go to Japanese Mainland. Bagorah began to absorb energy from the power plants around Tokyo Bay. Godzilla followed, attacking the creature head on. Godzilla tore into Bagorah's wings and pulled him down several times. It was barely a fight, more of a beat-down. When Bagorah was left dead on the bay, Godzilla would feed on his flesh before roaring high into the heavens. King Ghidorah up above watched in horror and intrigue as his creation was murdered, though Gigan watched with excitement, and the humans in awe. Godzilla would finish eating, turn his back to Tokyo and go back into the sea, making his way back to the island where his child would be.

1960  
The new year was quiet in the affairs of kaiju world wide. Much of Japan's efforts during the monster's rounds were focused on keeping people safe. Advancements on Godzilla were made only if the nuclear plants were not fully evacuated in time by the time Godzilla got there. Anguirus only attacked when there was less lifestock in the farms for him to find. Rodan was known to circle Osaka, where a military base studied the remains of the old egg. One egg had hatched, and was kept unconscious and fed to be studied. Rodan made an aggressive move when a swarm of insectoid creatures called "Meganula" began to attack civilians near the base. The creatures were ones responsible for the lifestock shortage and killings. It seemed whatever they were, Rodan made sure to either eat or destroy them. During it, it seemed Rodan broke through the military base building and found the egg. Rodan quickly scooped the newborn and fled. The remaining Meganula swam back into the ocean, and hid in the Bay. The mutation that brought the monsters back also brought back the bugs.

1961  
Komodothrax was hurt after the attack from Bagorah. She leaves behind an egg, as it seems mating season comes in for kaiju around fall, as their senses and cycles hardwired in the brain change from the mutations. The fact two Komodothraxs were made had created problems after one tried to attack tourists coming into the territory of the wounded female. Their child would now be raised by the father. After the Austrialian military came to quell the monsters, the female was left to die fighting, Ritsugoya was arrested, and the father took the egg and left. The Red Bamboo had Dr. Frankenstein III bring them the heart of the old Frankenstein's monster, but on the ship it's being transported on, the costal guard arrests them after finding out who they are by fake IDs, taking the ship back to Japan after a shootout. The hostage cargo contains a coffin, most of the organs of Frankenstein damaged and spoiled from the shootout, all except the heart in the only good jar. It is sent to a hospital, where a young boy was victim of the Godzilla attack happening at the time, all other organs either used up or destroyed after all the victims and staff from the hospital moved to one outside the city from the attack. Ishiro's heart transplant had been a success. He felt wonderful, able to do more than ever. His family was grateful, though with time came horror. Ishiro soon began to grow rapidly, and his strength increased. He began to have dreams of people running after and killing him. He was too big to fit in the house, and forced to live in the wild as the parents were informed that he was given the heart of a terrorist organization's cargo. The coffin was labeled "Frankenstein's" but they didn't think it would cause this. The hospital shut down from the disaster, and Ishiro would soon be called "Frankenstein Jr.". Frankenstein Jr. remembered Godzilla fondly, and thought to seek him out in the city. One day during his search, Frankenstein Jr. had came across a barn, stealing food from the barn house. He did not know that the farmer's daughter- a priestess of the Kaiju Church had harbored an infant kaiju named "Baragon". Baragon was now a large kaiju, burrowing for safety while being cared for by the priestess. When the priestess was about to be attacked, Baragon burst from the ground to save her. Frankenstein Jr. squared off with the monster in the barn area, heading into the forests around Mt. Fuji. After hours of fighting and bloodshed, Frankenstein Jr. was left with just a inch of his life before Godzilla's roar caught their attention. Baragon saw the larger kaiju and ran off to his priestess as his focus was on the humanoid. The humanoid creature looked up at him, his destroyer with such sorrow. Godzilla's eyes were filled with the same as the memory of his horrid mutation haunted him. This human wasn't human, and it was a human's fault for that to happen. Godzilla picked up the smaller humanoid kaiju and brought him into the water, letting him float in the sea as his blood continued to flow. His wounds were too much, and forever Japan will know of the incident. The JSDF soon came in, helicopters trying to pick him up with nets. Godzilla saw only evil man trying to corrupt once again, and blasted them out of the sky, the burning metal hurting and burning Frankenstein Jr. slowly. Godzilla let out a wail as his heroics did nothing to further bring honor and redemption to him. The fire around and on him too much before he was just a skeleton, floating down into the depths. One blasted piece of him flew into the forest, while another was still on the skeleton as it floated- a new pair of kaiju soon to form from them. Godzilla- saddened by memory swam off back to Odo Island, refreshing the memory. Glaciers from the northern part of the island had allowed a place for Godzilla to cool off, but not before jets shot at the ice, imprisoning him for months. Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon and Maguma began to search for Godzilla.

1962  
In Faro Island off the coast of the Solomon Islands, An old pharmaceutical doctor named Dr. Akira Honda explored the southern islands for new medicine. The people of Faro Island gave him a handful of berries they called Soma to study. They were a non-habit narcotic drug with numerous solutions to ailments. The sad part, is they only offered that much. Mr. Tako, who funded Dr. Honda's journey, was head of Pacific Pharmaceuticals wanted better ratings for shows sponsored by his company. When Dr. Honda came back to Japan with his findings, along with the reasons of why they would not receive much Soma, he jumped. The natives used it to pacify and please their deity, simply called "Kong" to them. Quickly Mr. Tako tells two co-workers,Osama Sakurai and Kinsaburo to go fetch the monster for his show, and convince the natives to lend over more Soma berries. Funded with supplies, a ship crew and TV crew, the two men set out to Faro Island. After a long day of making peace and going with the islander's traditions, they hear a roar as a thunder cloud forms, lighting striking the tribal fire as they all got together to pray. The men go searching the next day, allowing Fujita and Fumiko to come along. When they encounter a large therapod with a massive snout began to eat crew members. They shot at it, until the therapod's mighty jaws snapped near Fumiko who let out a scream. The roar was heard again as the islanders traveling with them yelled "Tore Kong! Tore Kong!" Soon from around the mountain trail, Kong was scene on his feet and knuckles, roaring and slamming into the therapod who Sakurai named "Gorosaurus" from a dinosaur it resembled in a book he had as a child. Kong and Gorosaurus fought, but Kong overpowered him finally and split his jaw, making it hang and the dinosaur retreating quick. Kong pounded his chest and roared before giving the young Fumiko a look filled with a sense of care. Kong soon heard the drums and chanting of his people, walking back to the village to answer the call. In following Kong, they saw the ceremony of the people of Faro Island. Kong roared on his approach, thumping his chest before seeing the cause of the chant. Many women danced around a fire as large pitchers the size of cars were set near Kong, all filled with Soma juice from the Soma berries. In the middle of the ceremony, the ship crew (including Sakurai, Fumiko and Kinsaburo) saw a large octopus the tribe mentioned being called "Ookanduro" began to attack the village. Kong's rage sparked as the intruder came. He fought and won against the adversary, pounding his chest in triumph as Sakurai saw how powerful Kong was. Kong was then sedated by the heavy drink of Soma juice- made of the Soma berries ( which had natural sedatives and heavy traces of copper, along with very good healing effects) and sweeter fruits to be more appealing to the Thunder God.  
After months of searching, the Earth monsters Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon, and Maguma found Godzilla. His scent lead them to the glacier he was attacked and imprisoned in. After a lot of digging and military interference, Godzilla was awakened and broke free. He thanked the monsters before they scattered to their normal activities, Godzilla swam out to Kyoto. He attacked with revitalized aggression to humans, all other monsters staying out of the area where-ever Godzilla was. His wrath spread and military forces were defenseless. Electric nets and fences provided some damage, but with the revitalization of old memories his rage intensified as he marched through all of it, destroying any evidence of human life in his wake throughout Kyoto. His march had been interrupted by military forces of a total of five waves in twenty four hours. During that time, the JDSF responded by large entrapments, experimental missiles, and even waves of tanks and jets despite the relative ineffectiveness of it. Godzilla ravaged Japan as the other monster's sensed his rage at a level unseen by them.  
King Kong was transported by a large raft with dynamite. Mr. Taka met with Sakurai and the rest on the ship for briefing. The Japanese Prime Minister caught wind of the capture of King Kong and ordered if Godzilla was not stopped in the next twenty-four hours, they will confiscate Kong and have him fight Godzilla in order to evacuate the city of Kyoto. But soon after that briefing to them, Kyoto was left desolated and Godzilla moved to Hokkaido. They noticed with the same as Tokyo, Odo Island and other commonly visited "territory" of Godzilla, he left his scent like other animals do. Scientist speculated he was a younger Godzillasaur and unlike his father, was going through a hormonal stage in his life. Godzilla ravaged Hokkaido, as more efforts were put to distract and derail him. During the time in awaiting the call, Mr. Taki and his team put Kong up with large chains and began to film Kong's debue to civilization and announce his monster infront of a live audience, as well as a televised one. Kong soon wakes up when Fumiko ,Sakurai and Fujita (brother to Sakurai and Fumiko's fiance) come on stage. Kong roars in anger before lights from the camera's upset him. He ripped himself of his prison and attacked the people as they ran. He picked up Fumiko, who was his center of attention for him as he was mesmerized by the strange lady, very much different from what he was accustomed to seeing. He was attacked several times, all thwarted as the JSDF couldn't put up a fight to Kong either, and now both Kong and Godzilla were loose. Kong hid as best he could to keep his new focus safe. After breaking through power-lines, he began to absorb the electricity on his fur, accidently shocking Fumiko. After his powers grew and Fumiko unconscious, Kong was saddened as he put her down on a rooftop before roaring, crushing all enemies coming to the building before soon, he saw Godzilla. Both creature's rage ignited and began to charge at one another. Slowly their conflict went out of Hokkaido and outside the city, from night to dawn the monster's battled heavily. Each wearing each other out after hours of fighting, both bloody and wounded, Godzilla attempted to burn King Kong with his atomic ray, missing and hitting the side of a mountain. The mountain's damage was enough to cause it to collapse, the pieces running down in an avalanche from all of its sides. The fresh hole made it noticeable it was a volcano, and one whose disturbance caused lava to overflow from it. Kong intended to use it to his advantage, as throughout the fight Kong's fur and bones seemed to attract lighting as the fur was wire like and his bones were metallic in nature, able to conduct electricity. He would gain enough strength to pound the ground beneath them. The ground quaked and split open, Godzilla and Kong fell into the rupture as their roars were heard. As the press followed the fight, they were shocked to see that Godzilla hung off the edge of one of the walls from the quake, slowly climbing up before lying down in a tired heap. The earthquake did not only damage the battlefield, but the volcano's magma demolished and flattened a forest. The quake also broke a dam which flooded half of a neighborhood outside of Hokkaido. JDSF worked hard to help everyone in the catastrophe. A new military project began during the clean-up called "Operation, G-Force- Initiative". G-Force was a organization now made to stop kaiju attacks, study them, and save civilians. During the study, Godzilla awoke and attacked them swiftly before leaving them and heading back to Lagos Island.

1963  
General Jinguji was fired for his failed attempts at taking down Godzilla and not getting Kong into Godzilla's area in time. After that, it was demanded his "secret project" get moved out of the JSDF and to another secluded area near his house. When his request is denied, he is angered and made his argument that he had designed the project so only he could operate it. He was dismissed, and the Seatopians have urged the people of the sunken city of Mu to follow their footsteps and attempt to take over the people of earth. They were won over when the Seatopians said their God, Megalon had returned, but in slumber still. The Seatopians told them to use their monster Manda to attack the waters of Japan for all human evidence at work. Soon reports of a long slithering serpent sinking ships and docks became a problem. Recently, Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Baragon and Maguma began a brawl for territory and protection of supposed young of certain kaiju on Lagos Island. The monsters preoccupied, it was a good time to strike. The people of Mu began to abduct people, rob, and pillage neighborhoods and docks near the water. Soon, submarines were sent to take out the invading underwater force, but Manda would constrict them and tear them apart, crushing them. Soon, Jinguji is called to use his weapon and a provided team to attack the problem, but he declines. After the mention of his missing daughter, he goes into the mission with a vendetta. The team assembled, and the general's wrath fueling him, he goes with his secret project…a giant all-terrain submarine called "Gotengo". During its first flight, people began to call it "Atragon: Killer of Monsters". As the Gotengo crew is captured by Manda and the people of Mu, they debate that the princess should stop the war, for they have done nothing to stop them, but her anger comes from the trash and pollution left on the world they left behind when sunk thanks to Man. She believes Earth would best be suited under the hands of people who would use its resources correctly and be friendly to the Earth. The General pleads that he'd even let them take over if he could live peacefully with his daughter. One of the crew members, Kakura Furosaki gives the argument that all humans strive to fix their mistakes, and often become blinded by greed, gluttony, and lust. He tells that humans shouldn't be punished, but taught how to fix their problem. Before she gives in, the Seatopians kill the princess, whose white stone soothes Manda into control. Once it is broken, Manda begins to attack the city of Mu. The General, Kakura, and the others escape, getting Jinguji's daughter back and escape in the Gotengo. After most of Mu destroyed, Manda see's the Gotengo leave, her rage growing as she sinks the dome city once and for all before charging at attacking Gotengo. Her gnawing on the metal ship didn't help as they saw a fissure full of magma. Jinguji has Gotengo head straight down to it with Manda on them, but before they could melt him away, they feel something ram the ship and rip off Manda. With their fates saved, they shoot up to the surface and return as heroes. Dr. Mafune was an associate of Dr. Ritsugoya. He had been studying a mutant dinosaur known as "Titanosaurus", a finned aquatic therapod that was hiding underwater. Once Ritsugoya was captured, all he had was his daughter and assistant. His wife passed during the first Godzilla attack, and his studies at college on Titanosaurus got him kicked out. He swore for vengeance that he could control sea life and help create a new civilization for humanity. His Titanosaurus fought Manda until the call of the white stone sent him over to attack the Seatopians. Titanosuarus was powerful, maybe even more powerful than Godzilla.

1964  
The large "territory wars" between the kaiju ceased. Anguirus and Rodan had hatched young, Lagos Island was abandoned, and the young with their parents moved to the Ogasawara Islands . During a typhoon, a large egg falls into the ocean after a landslide on one of the Solomon Islands and all the way into Japan. The Happy Enterprise's Kumayuma finds out and even takes the egg from the ocean by nets and boats during the typhoon. Once on land, and preserved, they announce their great find to the world. In a matter of days, one of Kumayuma's meetings is interrupted by twin "fairies" of Mothra- the Shobijin. When asked why they came, they said Mothra sent them to warn them that all, that if the egg is not returned to Mothra, she will strike out in vengeance against Japan for Kumayuma's sin. Kumayuma had them trapped and captured and placed with the egg for a exhibit. Once trapped, they began to sing a song that made everyone within five miles of the Happy Enterprises park stop and listen. Before anyone could begin to clap or cheer for them, Mothra, a colorful moth kaiju began to attack. The winds it brought up tore roller coasters apart, its claws tore through the buildings and even shot beams from its antennas. Mothra eventually had most the park destroyed, people dead, evacuated or hiding in the rubble as Mothra had freed the Shobijin and once close to the egg, stopped as a roar broke into the air. Godzilla had followed Mothra and went through a city just to find them! Seeing the egg, Godzilla was wary of what to do. Godzilla saw Mothra as a motherly figure with her egg and left them (as he understood on a basis of intelligence that messing with a parent is the wrong idea, as some kaiju have learned from one another), heading back and attacked the city. When they ask for Mothra's help once the egg is returned back to one of the Solomon Islands, a couple of reporters following the story behind the egg( Ichiro Sakai and Junko Nakanishi) ask the worshipping natives of the island about Mothra helping them fight Godzilla. The Shobijin are not amused with many of the arguments the two make until Sakai says that "all humans are in danger, not just the bad. Will you let the good perish with those who have done wrong? Will you let good men and women die beside guilty men?" It is with this argument that they finally allow Mothra to go fight. As Godzilla hungers for nuclear energy, the military do their best to try and derail Godzilla away. All fails in stopping them, until Mothra shows up to fight Godzilla, giving enough time for evacuation of the city. Both Godzilla and Mothra fight vigorously until Mothra begins to use a new power. It seemed a thick sand-colored powder began to emit from Mothra's wings. With each flap came a gust at Godzilla. It was poison that slowly was suffocating Godzilla until he retaliated with his nuclear beam. The flammable powder ignited in seconds and sent the two flying back. Mothra was too weak to fight. Back on the acclaimed "Infant Island", the natives and Shobijin chanted for the egg to awaken, releasing not only the larvae of Mothra, but also of a dark, armored larva called Battra! Mothra was the moth of compassion and peace, only retaliating when forced. Battra is the moth of wrath and war against those who hurt the Earth or oppose nature. The two were sent to help their fallen moth in Japan. Godzilla would ravage cities in a path of destruction with little help from the military as they were split between dealing with Godzilla and evacuating before he could reach another heavily populated area. After a few hours, Battra and Mothra larvae advanced in Godzilla's path before the beams from Battra's horn caught Godzilla from behind. Battra's anger overtook him as he went for a straightforward attack. Mothra would shoot thick web at Godzilla as he fought Battra. As Godzilla was soon covered in web, Battra was using his beams to set him on fire. Godzilla experienced a flashback of his creation…in fire. The rage ingnited like a thousand flaming infernos, not just to humanity, but to all life that walked the earth to defy Godzilla's peace of mind from the pain of losing almost every member of his kind, to be changed into a monster. Godzilla tossed Mothra through three buildings before tearing off Battra's horn and shoving it in his eye. The angry black moth would ignite in red energy as the armored husk opened and a adult Battra was born from him. The two fought with rage in their eyes that Mothra could not quell. All the infant larva could do was spin her web around the angry dinosaur and her brother. The two would be so stuck together in the thick webs that they could barely move. Mothra did what she could to drag the angered duo over to the shore, pushing forward back to Solgell Island, an island, not in the territorial bounds of the kaiju (yet) and left the two of them there. Mothra would rest for the night before heading back to Infant Island, knowing the two would be locked there until met by unlikely folk.  
King Ghidorah set up a base on the moon. The Space Hunter Nebula M. people built a base there so they could live while still being able to be close to the target and receive orders from the new "God". King Ghidorah had them deep in his control. Gigan and King Ghidorah observed from afar as their plans once again failed. Capturing the Moth's child did nothing but spawn her other half Battra into the world once more. The Venutians failed with Happy Enterprises. Kumayuma kept control of Happy Enterprises and went along with his park, but the Venutians "left" one day. King Ghidorah's anger grew as all plans to get rid of Godzilla and the other monsters did not work. Gigan had been criticizing his leader's plans from the start, and often tried to get his input into the all-wise leader's plans- but often lead to a scolding. Gigan angerly awaited the day that King Ghidorah would no longer rule, and that he could lead a prosperous attack against Earth's monsters. Gigan was a warrior on his home world, a general, a ruthless killer in a race of murderers. He scrapped his claws against eachother like a hungry man would rub knifes together before a meal. Gigan saw war like a meal. It is slow, enjoyable, and delicious.

1965  
After years of experimentation, the Egyptian government has learned a lot of the secrets of the monster Varan. The superfauna seemed to gain energy from sunlight. His body was meant to be all-terrain. The small flaps on the sides of Varan allowed him to float as he swam. He could crawl or walk on land, and the flaps under his arms made great tools for gliding. When the Red Bamboo attack the hidden military base to capture Varan, they fail as his release allows Varan's wrath to be fully enacted and understood. Varan destroyed the base and flew out and away, traveling southward. Rodan treated to her young before going on the territorial circle that these creatures seemed to have, before interrupted by sensing a foe soon to come. She went out to fight, but Varan was a match and their fight brought them to Hong Kong. The G-Force reveals a new weapon in Hong Kong called the "Maser Tank". After scaring the monsters out of the city with the new weapon, they followed Rodan back to Japan. Varan followed Rodan as he seemed to hunt her. Varan would ravage Rodan until her cry called forth Gorosaurus. The two mammoths attacked one another as Rodan escaped, heading to the other monsters. Gorosaurus and Varan fought, soon the two bloody and nearly beat until Godzilla's roar made both tremble as he approached. The city was close to being destroyed before it seemed Godzilla would communicate that the two monsters should stop. Gorosaurus was on board with the idea as he left them, but Varan wanted to fight. Godzilla saw the defiance and put a end to it with a nuclear blast at Varan, sending him to the ground before grabbing his tail and slamming his body into the ground several times. He continued to beat him down until Anguirus gets Godzilla's attention and picks up Varan on his back. The monsters take Varan and Gorosaurus back to the Ogasawara Islands.  
King Ghidorah hatches a plan, leaving the moon base and Earth operations to Gigan. Gigan first orders that the Seatopians do their best to awaken Megalon, a creature made by King Ghidorah just as Gigan was, and worshipped by the Seatopians.

1966  
The Red Bamboo were desperate. They ordered Frankenstien III to create a new creature that would work for them. In his lab, he had a small pet lobster named Ebirah which he kept close- his only real companion on the ship. It was until he wished to escape that he mutated the lobster with a growth hormone, and in days he was able to be released under the ship. Once at full size, he attacked the ship and allowed Frankenstien III to escape. When being attracted to the islanders on Infant Island Ebirah would go to feast on the grapefruit of the island. The Red Bamboo soon realized they could quell and control the beast by using the grapefruit. So they took control of a part of the island and pushed the natives out until they became so large of a problem, they enslaved them to grounding up the fruit into a liquid that could be put around the base perimeters and used him as a guard-dog. Eventually Mothra was summoned, and still being a larva- it meant she slowly made it to the base with the Shobijin and pleaded them to stop. After they caught both Mothra and the Shobijin, Battra flew to try and persuade Godzilla to fight alongside him to save Mothra. Godzilla remembered Mothra well, as he remembered she had been a powerful kaiju and not purposely a foe. Godzilla goes to Infant Island with Battra as both go to free Mothra and the Shobijin. Ebirah is attracted to now revealed grapefruit factory at the base and charges through to get to it. Ebirah tries to get to the fruit juice made by the slave natives, but Godzilla and Battra saw Ebirah as a threat and attacked. The three kaiju had fought with the Red Bamboo base as collateral while the natives were set free. After Godzilla had frightened the lobster kaiju into submission, it departed into the sea. Godzilla finally could at least get along with Battra, and the kaiju left. Godzilla went back to where most the other monsters settled at the Ogasawara Islands.

1967  
Komodithrax arrived at the island with the newly hatched young. Both searched for a safe haven, in which the Ogasawara Islands seemed to be safe. They met the runt kaiju Baragon, but scared him off bad enough for Varan to come. The territorial battle ceased when Godzilla's roar broke the sound of their own and had Varan creeping away as Komodithrax and his child felt uncomfortable with the supposed "ruler" and took the child somewhere safe before coming close to Godzilla and rearing on his hind legs to roar a challenge. Godzilla refuses as it seems he is focused on the sight of an egg being attacked by large praying mantises. A cruise ship crashed at the island, leaving many human survivors trying to cope with their lack of resources and the monster threats. Three of the survivors get a radio, but know the only place they could get their signal to call for someone is at the mountain top of the island, miles off inbetween the monster threats. As the three get through most of the jungle, they are chased out by Baragon and his hunger for meat. Soon the baby Komodithrax distracts him enough for them to escape before they come across the newly named group of Kamacurases (giant praying mantises) preying on the egg which Godzilla seems to want to protect as it begins to fight two of them while the third goes for the prize. Godzilla attacks and kills one of them, scaring the other two away before the egg hatches. To the survivor's and Godzilla's surprise it is a baby Godzilla, about the size of Baragon and instantly decided Godzilla was its probable parent and gripped on to the confused giant. Godzilla decided to pick him up in his mouth before carrying him away from view near the other side of the mountain. The older Komodithrax began to attack Godzilla for not accepting his challenge as the two fathers grew impatient and Godzilla beat Komodithrax into the ground until it heard the cry of its child and ran off. Godzilla and his child were left alone. The survivors dodged the aerial attack of Varan onto Rodan as they fought over dolphin meat. As they approached a deep cavern, they were pulled in by thick webbing and were glued to the cavern wall. The large spider, Kumonga was awake and the influx of prey had her hiding. She then pulled Rodan and Varan to the depths of the cavern. Rodan would call out and soon the awakening of the second Rodan came. This second Rodan was different with bright colored body and multi-colored horns and wings with blazing red eyes it made its way to the island. Kumonga went on search for her new prey, soon taking Baragon and the baby Komodithrax into her lair. She would begin feeding on them until the curious baby Godzilla came to the monster's roars, only to be frightened by Kumonga and run away. Kumonga caught him with web, and his cries awoke his sleeping adopted father who roared out, making Kumonga jump out of the cavern and the two fought. Godzilla was stung by Kumonga's venom and would toss her into the water for revenge. The spider could barely escape the water without soon digging into the ground. She soon awoke the angry Anguirus, and seeing her run, both Godzilla and Anguirus chased after Kumonga until she was trembling in a pile of warm sand. The adult Komodithrax had kept her trapped as his claws kept her down before Godzilla roared him off, his dominance now understood as Komodithrax backed off as Godzilla took a shark from the water and stuck it in the hungry mouth of Kumonga who soon would begin to like the taste and back away from the larger creatures, hunting sharks with her web. Godzilla and the others freed the captives before living in a synthesis or harmony. The humans called for a chopper with the radio and made it home. The world now could see that Godzilla was a king among giants. A ruler of monsters. A Daikaiju.

End  
Godzilla c., monsters, characters, references, and other properties belong to Toho Ltd. and Universal (Kong,Frankenstien characters), and Tristar (Komodithrax) and other respected owners. The story, universe and writing were done by Alex Sperling. I do not own these characters and properties, and am using them in this series in hopes of one day consideration for it to reach a greater medium and attention. This is a outline, not a final product. There will be a couple of more outlines coming with due time. This is a fan-made pro


End file.
